ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Daisuke Gori
was a Japanese voice actor, narrator and actor. Throughout his life, he was attached to TV Talent Center Tokyo, Yoshizawa Theatre School and then Mausu Promotion; he was attached to Aoni Production at the time of his death. His real name, as well as his former stage name, was . Illness and death According to fellow voice actors, Gōri was diagnosed with diabetes mellitus a few years prior to his death and his vision was affected by retinal detachment as a result of the disease. Due to the aforementioned disease, he wasn't capable of continuing his career as a voice actor. But the true reason of his death was due to him committing suicide. In January 18, 2010 at approximately 3:00 P.M, he was founded dead with a knife stabbed onto his stomach and an apology note in his pocket to his family with the words "I'm sorry" (ごめんね, Gomenne) and "Thank you" (ありがとう, Arigatō) in his pants pocket. Daisuke's death was then ruled a suicide; he was three weeks short of his 58th birthday. Following his death, several actors were hired as his replacement in several roles, among them were Ryuzaburo Otomo and Unsho Ishizuka. Roles *Ultraman Graffiti: Wild! Ultra Country - Voices of Ultraman 80, Skydon, Zambolar (1), Alien Fire and Woo *Ultraman Tiga, Ultraman Dyna, & Ultraman Gaia: The Decisive Battle in Hyperspace - Voice of Satanbizor *Ultraman Cosmos: The First Contact - Voice of Alien Baltan Basical *Ultraseven EVOLUTION - Voice of Alien Godola *Ultraman Cosmos 2: The Blue Planet - Voice of Sandros *Ultraman Mebius & the Ultra Brothers - Voice of Alien Temperor *Ultraman Mebius - Voice of Deathrem *Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey - Voice of Alien Temperor *Ultraman Mebius Gaiden: Ghost Rebirth - Voice of Deathrem (G) Other roles *Bleach - Voices of Dondochakka Birstanne *Cowboy Bebop - Voice of Fatty River *Dragon Ball Z - Voice of Mister Satan, Ox King, King Yemma and King Cold *Fullmetal Alchemist - Voice of Dominic LeCoulte *Giant Gorg - Voice of Odonneru *Mobile Suit Gundam - Voice of Dozle Zabi and Bask Om *Ninja Scroll - Voice of Gemma Himuro *Kinnikuman - Voice of Robin Mask *Igano Kabamaru - Voice of Shirakawa *Patlabor - Voice of Hiromi Yamazaki *Ronin Warriors - Voice of Saranbō *Slayers series - Voice of Shabranigdo *Tekken - Voice of Heihachi Mishima *Trigun - Voice of Descartes *Muppets Party Cruise - Voice of Bunsen Honeydew *Soulcalibur - Voice of Edge Master *Bionicle: The Mask of Light - Voice of Makuta *Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui - Voice of Makuta *Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger - Voice of Chuuzubo *One Piece - Voices of Jinbe, Dorry, and Rockstar *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Voice of Mr. Huffington Trivia *The reason behind his suicide was unknown, but since this occurs sometime after the deterioration of his eyesight (as a result of diabetes), some implied that this was a result of his depression for not being able to continue voice acting, seeing how it has become his passion in his entire life. *In his life, his friend is stated to be Kazuhiko Inoue. Back in his final days when he discovers the deterioration of his eyesight, the depressed Gori spoke to Kazuhiko "I've grown old". External Links *Daisuke Gori's article in Wikipedia (English) *Daisuke Gori's article in Wikipedia (Japan) *Daisuke Gori's profile in Aoni Production *Daisuke Gori in Anime News Network Category:Voice Actors Category:Actors Category:Deceased Actors Category:Real Life People Category:Aoni Production voice actors Category:Actors who appeared in Super Sentai Category:Narrators